Traditionally, computer systems have been monitored for detecting unwanted activity. Unfortunately, the time during which monitoring is capable of being employed with respect to computer systems has generally been limited. Such limitations have often been associated with an ability to monitor computer systems during boot up.
For example, it may be difficult to load the software components needed to perform the monitoring early in the system boot process, leading to gaps in monitoring capabilities. Thus, by the time the monitoring components are loaded malware may have already compromised the computer system and may accordingly be able to prevent the load and execution of the monitoring components or obstruct their view of the system. This lack of early systems monitoring leaves open a key window of opportunity for attack.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.